The beginning of Bill Cipher
by snow642
Summary: What if Bill was human before he became the Bill Cipher we all know? /This is the backstory for my stories Bill Cipher, currently 'Those two idiots' is the only one that is using this backstory but I am planning two more so keep your eye out for them!


There is hell on earth and how did it ended like this? Well, it all started with curiosity. Humans are always curious to know if they are alone in this world and scientists were trying to answer that question by building a portal to another dimension, not knowing that they were bringing hell onto earth. When they finally managed to open a portal; they did not like what they saw on the other side but it was already too late. They could not shut it down and destroying the portal did not do anything to help. In fact, it only made things worse, the rip in space only spread until their sky beautiful blue was replaced with the view of the other dimension.

It wasn't long before the monsters came. They are things of nightmares; disfigured, vicious and merciless. They kill everything in their way and it didn't take long for more than half of earth's population to be wiped out by them. And at the top of their rank is their King, a monster the size of a house, that is solid black with an eye that is said to have made everyone who stares into it for more than a few seconds lose their minds.

The three young humans struggling to survive are siblings who managed to hide when the monsters first appeared. From their hiding place they were able to see the monsters kill the rest of their family but the oldest hug her siblings to her chest to keep them from witnessing the horror but she did not close her eyes, no matter how much she wants to, as she had to keep an eye on the monsters, getting ready to pull her siblings to safety and defend them if the monsters come towards them. Luckily they were never found and they managed to stay a step ahead of the monsters.

The three humans are now running through the wasteland that was once their home country, searching for anything they can use.

The oldest teenager, Regina, is looking around, always on high alert like she expects something to jump out at them, a metal pipe with some knife tied at the end clutched tightly in her right hand. Her hair is short, messy and cut unevenly, her clothes are torn in places and covered in dirt and blood.

The other two isn't any better. The other teenager, Jonathan, has hair that is only slightly neater and while his clothes are less bloody and have fewer tear it isn't safe from dirt.

The child, Rebecca, has long hair that was tied up in a bun, her clothes only have a couple of tears and it there is only dirt on them. It is obvious that the two teenagers are doing their best to care for their younger sister.

* * *

They were struggling to survive for almost a year when they were found by the other survivors and brought back to their camp. However they soon learnt that normal everyday people were not treated well in the camp, only the leaders and fighters are treated well and their family are better treated then normal people.

With that in mind, the oldest seek out one of the leaders who had been helping them and asked to join the fight so that her siblings will get better treatment.

"Are you sure, Regina?" He asked as he looks down at the short teenager. "I don't think I need to tell you just how dangerous it can be."

Regina smirked as she crosses her arms. "Oh please, I was out there for almost a full year fighting off those monsters with nothing but a knife tied to a pipe. I can handle this."

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when it gets too hard for you."

She did not cry, she went through a quick but hush training before she was sent to the front line.

* * *

The first time she returned to the camp she was surprised by her siblings who gifted her a bow tie and top hat that they made with the help of a man that was a tailor.

"You had always wanted a suit so we're learning to make one!" Rebecca smiled.

"Besides you have to look good while you're showing those monsters who's boss!" Jonathan grinned.

The bow tie is just the bow and the top hat is too small to fit on her head, unwearable but she loves them. She keeps both of them under her uniform while she is on the battlefield to remind herself who she is fighting for. She was happy to know her siblings were safe and taken care of.

* * *

Until the day she came back from a mission to the news that her siblings have starved to death, she knew they were running low on food to feed everyone but they promised her, they promised that her siblings will be taken care of. They lied to her, they broke their end of the deal. And what happened next is something she will regret for the rest of her days.

She marched up to the man who promised her that her siblings would be cared for.

"Harrison! What is the meaning of this?" Regina yelled as she forced herself into the room that the leaders of their camp are discussing their next plan.

"Regina? How did you get in here?" Harrison asked in shock, the room is well guarded but maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. She had proved to be one of their best fighter, not the strongest or fastest but the most cunning. She plays her cards right and with the right moves, she was able to take down monsters bigger than her.

"I asked what is the meaning of this!?" She yelled as she slammed him against the wall. "Why are my siblings dead?"

Harrison holds up his hand to stop anyone from interfering, he believes he can handle this himself without having to kill their best fighter. "I'm really sorry for your lost, Regina. But their deaths is just an unfortunate event, you know we are running low on food and your siblings aren't the only ones who died because of it."

She lost it. They were the only family she had left, they were the reason she continued fighting the monsters and their deaths is nothing but an unfortunate event?

"HOW DARE YOU!?" She yelled as she attacked the man, ignoring the other leaders ordering her to stand down, and shoved the Harrison into the next room and closed the door behind them, not knowing that the leaders were preparing for something big and that room is currently the only safe place on earth. She didn't listen to anyone as she throws the man and hurt him however she can, not caring that the room turned bright red, not from blood but because of the light, when Harrison was thrown against a button. She just continues hitting him until he is nothing more than a bloody mess.

As she stood up to leave, with blood dripping off of her, she realised that the door is locked. Nothing she does can open it and she panicked. She banged on the door and yell at the top of her lungs, pleading to be let out, not knowing that even if the room isn't soundproofed no one would hear her as the deadly flesh-eating bacteria that has been mutated to work hundreds of times faster than normal has already eaten everyone and left them as nothing but bone and dies after 72 hours of being released.

"PLEASE! LET ME OUT! I WON'T ATTACK ANYONE IF I'M LET OUT! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN HERE!" She glances back at the bloody mess that was once the man she trusted, the first human she has ever killed. Even though she still blame him for the death of her siblings she feels guilty for killing him. He was a friend, someone she trusted.

Not knowing she will be released once the bacteria is gone, she begged and plead under her throat is sore, hitting and throwing herself at the unmoving door until her body is unable to move.

She curled up in a corner crying as everything finally came down on her, the horror she had gone through finally took its toll and she finally allowed herself to feel all the grief and pain she had been bottling up as she takes out the bow tie and top hat out from under her uniform and hug them like her life depended on it.

She had always been moving, always worrying for her siblings that she never allowed herself to feel grief and pain, now she is alone she let it all out, not caring if anyone walks in and see her cry.

Curled up in her corner she stared at the dead body of the man who she once trusted, she had stopped crying after a few hours, stopped staring into space in an hour and is now trying to joke with the dead body to save whatever sanity she had left even though at the back of her mind she knew that she had already lost it.

* * *

When the door finally opened she was shocked but rushed out, afraid that whoever freed her would change their mind. Clutching the bowtie and top hat close to her chest as she looked around, trying to find someone and only to be met with bones everywhere until she found the files. Files with details for plan Flash Eater.

Created in hopes they will kill off the monsters and allow the handpicked humans to rebuild their society, the one she was in was the only working safe room in the world. She paled when she read the files and realised that she is the only one left, she had killed off her fellow humans and every other creature on earth. She is now truly alone.

"No...it can't be..." She whispered as she put down the files.

In a daze she wanders away from camp and was attacked by a monster, it seems that they are not affected by the bacteria. As she fights them off she thought of a plan, not to redeem herself but to grant the wish of everyone she had killed, she will destroy the monsters even if it means she has to go down with them.

* * *

She went back to the camp and packed things she knows that she'll need before leaving to set her plan in action. Traveling through different cities and learning everything she can get her hands on she learnt something, magic is real.

She was so excited when she found out and while teaching herself how to cast different spells she found something that was hidden away for hundreds of years. A book on a powerful being, The Axolotl. At first, she thought it was a joke after all axolotl is an animal on earth and there is no way that it can be some kind of god...right?

She kept the information in the back of her head as she continued her quest, connecting all the nuclear bombs and making them a hundred times deadlier than they already were with the help of magic before setting out to find The King. She plans to stare into the King's eye when he realised what is about to happen. She wants him to know that she was the one who is going to be the end of him. And besides, she is already mad so looking into his eye isn't going to change her.

* * *

Finding The King was easier than she thought, because while she was working on bombing her world; The King had been looking for her, he wanted to be the one to kill the last human on earth. And now he has her under his clawed hand, asking her for her last word.

She grins widely as she stares into the madness of his eye and presses the button she had hidden in her pocket.

"Look behind you." She said once she saw the nuclear bombs coming down and took pleasure in seeing his eye widen in fear. "Checkmate Bitch." Was her last word before the bombs hit the earth and she knows no more.

* * *

Or so she thought because it isn't long before her eyes snapped open to see a light pink creature in front of her.

"Holy shit!" She yelled in surprise and try to take a step back only to realise that she is floating in space. She gasp in shock when she realised what was in front of her, it is a giant Axolotl.

"Calm down, child." The Axolotl said as he looks down at her.

"You are the Axolotl! The one I read about! But why are you here? I didn't invoke your name!" She asked nervously as she glances around the empty space.

"Order and Chaos, Reality and Dreams, Wisdom and Knowledge, Creation and Destruction, one can not be without the other." The Axolotl said softly.

"What does that have to do with me!? What did I..." Her eyes widen in horror. "Oh shit...don't tell me..."

The Axolotl nods his head. "Unfortunately he is Chaos, Dreams, knowledge and Destruction. You will have to take his place."

"Wait! Hold on a minute!" She glares up at him. "I don't care if you are some kind of god! You can't make me do it!"

"Order, Reality, Wisdom and Creation cannot be without Chaos, Dream, Knowledge and Destruction. There has to be balance."

She bites her finger as she look everywhere but at Axolotl, it is her fault that there isn't balance anymore. Just like it is her fault all living things on earth is dead...she thought killing off the monsters would make up for her sins and it only increases it.

Axolotl uses his tail to gently pull her closer to him. "It is not your fault, Child. You had every right to kill him for what he has done but someone has to replace him."

Even is he said it isn't her fault she still feels like it is, the world is out of balance now and it is all her fault. She gently places her hand on Axolotl's tail. "I'll do it."

"Very well. The process will be painful and you'll have much to learn." Axolotl said as he placed the tip of his tail onto her forehead.

She didn't even bother hiding her screaming of pain as her body feels like it is on fire as it is forcefully changed and knowledge of universe shoved into her head. The pain was so overwhelming that she didn't even know she had passed out until she opened her eye.

"What?" She looks down at her hands, they are black with a soft white glow to them and she is missing one finger on each hand. She examined the rest of her body which is also black with a soft white glow and it no longer looks human. She stopped there, while it isn't exactly the same it still looks too much like the monster King for her liking.

She looked around the surrounding to see that she is laying on Axolotl's side and he is looking down at her.

She looked back up at him as he said. "It is time for your training."

She knows that it won't be easy but she will do her best.

* * *

"You have made quite a name for yourself." Axolotl turned to look at the yellow triangle that appeared in front of him.

"Why thank you." The yellow triangle smiled with her eye as she adjusts her bow tie. "It's all thanks to my new form, what do you think? It is good looking if you ask me, I think I'll keep this form." The bow tie and top hat looks exactly like the ones that her siblings had given her, the original ones were destroyed in the blast that killed her. "Oh, and have you seen my dimension? It's healing quite well, the earth will definitely form and there will be humans again."

"I prefer your original form, Regina. You should not be ashamed of your body."

"Hey, I told you my name is Bill Cipher now. Regina died during the nuclear blast." She ignored the last part as she summons a cane and twirls it in her hand.

"You should never forget who you were."

"You know that I can't forget anything so don't you think it's kinda stupid to tell me not to forget something?" She rolled her eye. "Anyway I just drop by to see how you're doing, I'm a very busy demon so I have to go." She disappeared after the last word.

Axolotl's eyes sadden. "You're not a demon..." He whispered to empty space, she had changed so much after he turned her and he feared that soon the person she once was would completely disappear.

* * *

Bill Cipher, the most feared demon, is known for making deals and dishing out the most unforgiving punishment to those who do not keep their end of the deal. If you are to befriend him be warned. He does not take betrayal well.

And as Axolotl feared, the once human girl had changed so much that her (his?) human side was almost gone. He (she?) would fake it when making a deal and you can only see real parts of it if she (he?) is with his (her?) friends.

But things are going to change again when the Pines family enter Bill Cipher's life.


End file.
